


Pack

by MistressKat



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some wolves hunt in pairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elle_dritch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_dritch/gifts).



> Prompt: Wolves.

Someone once told Doyle that CI5 were like feral wolves; uncontrollable, dangerous.

He figured they weren’t wrong, just bloody ignorant. Wolves were smart and loyal, they had hierarchy; an alpha who kept the rest in line. Doyle knew this from nature documentaries he’d never admit to watching.

All in all it was an apt comparison, he thought.

Except... When push came to shove, Doyle knew it wasn’t the CI5 whose lead he’d follow. He glanced briefly over at Bodie, standing right next to him, gun in hand.

Maybe some wolves hunted in pairs. Maybe they were a pack of two.


End file.
